Big Sister Mosquina
'Big Sister Mosquina '''is the 44th episode of Season 54. Summary Mosquina steals Romeo’s baby beam and turns her foes into bad-behaved babies, and now it’s up to Motsuki to save the day once again. Plot The episode begins at night where Mosquina is flying around, looking for something to steal for her big sister Starla. Just then, she hears Romeo’s voice from a distance and Mosquina flies over to hide behind a tree and see Romeo and Robot, then she peers over to see some kind of ray gun in the villain genius’ hands and perks up when she heard Romeo call it the baby beam. Then, hatching a plan, Mosquina swoops over and steals the baby beam from Romeo by using her crystal power to lift it out of his hands, and Romeo and Robot chase after her, but they trip while she escapes. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Starla was waiting impatiently for her little mosquito sister to get back to her so she can steal stuff for her, until Mosquina appears hiding the baby beam behind her back as Starla curtly tells her that she wants stuff stolen for her now! Mosquina says "Okay, big sister Starla. Whatever you say, big sister," as Starla taints her (Mosquina) if she's still getting used to the same things as Mosquina tells her yes, but then adds that things will be very different tonight, before pointing the baby beam at Starla, and then as the green beam hits her, Starla falls off her star board and suddenly, she started acting like a baby! Now Mosquina is the big sister and baby Starla will do what she tells her as she (Mosquina) leads her to cause trouble and teach her to be as bad as her! The following morning, at Disney Junior Elementary School, Motsuki was excited about starting Arts and Crafts-ology that Luna had to try and catch up with her while Amaya, Connor, and Greg had to keep walking behind and they stifled a laugh. Luna calls for her little sister to wait up and tells Motsuki that she knows that she’s excited about starting Arts and Crafts-ology, but it’d be better if she’d wait for her big sister and the others. Annoyed, Motsuki tells Luna that she still treats her like a baby as her big sister protests that she’s not but her little moth sister interrupts by saying that she’s big enough to go alone and maybe even big enough to do an art assignment on her own. Frowning, Luna replies skeptically "maybe", but adds that maybe it would be easier for Motsuki to do an art assignment with some help. Characters * Mosquina * Starla * Motsuki * Luna/Luna Girl * Romeo * Robot (briefly) * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * PJ Robot Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 54 Category:Episodes focusing on Mosquina Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Inspirations Category:Season 54 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with lessons